Azarath and Tamaran, worlds collide
by Alara Nightengale
Summary: Starfire and Robin had some problems with thier relationship. When things got a bit out of hand, who came to the Tamaranian's rescue? Raven. Why did she do it?
1. Chapter 1:Unexpected

**Author's note**: Okay, I don't own any of the Teen Titans and what not...

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

A dark haired girl, face hidden in her purple cloak, glanced up at the other woman. The woman before the gothic-looking girl was grinning ear to ear going on and on about some insane holiday from her planet. "You do not wish to invite The Drifting, do you Raven?" The woman said, beaming down at the goth.

"Starfire, I'm trying to meditate, go talk to Robin about this Festival of Friendship thing." Raven looked back down, closing her eyes and muttering, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Starfire glided out of the room, her happiness slowly fading. She had wanted to spend the day with Raven, not Robin. Robin just wouldn't talk to her anymore, not like Raven. Robin seemed so different in Starfire's head and she didn't know what to think of it. Ever since Cyborg and Beastboy had joked about 'the girl-friend', she had an ache in her heart that Robin didn't seem to fill. The long haired woman hadn't been watching where she was going and ended up running right into a fellow Titan. "Oh! Please forgive me, I did not see you!" Put the unknown Titan held up his gloved hand.

"It's okay, Star. Just try to be more careful, alright?" The masked boy wonder said.

"I am sorry again friend. I shall...see you later?" The Tamaranian asked him.

"Yeah sure, at practice." Then he walked off, leaving Starfire alone in the hall with her thoughts.

Sometime later, Starfire awoke to a soft knock on her door. She stretched and hovered to the door, gasping when it slid open. It was Robin! "Y-yes?" her voice was shaky, but her emotions weren't.

"Well...I was wondering...maybe we could... and I thought..."

"Yes?" Starfire asked again, noticing the boy seemed to be turning red. "Robin, do you have a fever?" She reached her hand out and felt his head which caused him to blush more.

"N-no, Star... I h-have to tell you..." The poor boy fidgeted, "I love you!"

She stared at him for a moment, wondering what she should think of this. Her thoughts were interrupted by him pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. Her brain screeched for him to stop as she whispered, "Robin...I..." But the boy couldn't hear her. He gently pushed her onto her own bed, straddling her petite form as her placed kisses down her neck. "Robin, no, do not, please." Again he ignored her protests, his hands sliding to the him of her skirt. "Robin no! Please get off me now, this is no longer amusing!"

"Robin!" A female voice shouted from the doorway. A black orb enveloped the boy and sent him crashing into the wall. "She-said-NO!" With every word the gothic empath in the purple cloak slammed him against the wall. She finally stepped inside Starfire's room and tossed him out the door with her magic. When the door closed she turned to Starfire. "Are you alright, Starfire?" The empath whispered, going to the other girl's side and sitting next to her. Her eyes were all Starfire could see, but she noticed something within them she'd never seen before. Compassion. Concern. And something else...


	2. Chapter 2:Sleep

**Author: Sorry it took so long to update, I hadn't managed to get to it.. this chapter's a bit longer, but it was also rushed, so...  
Please enjoy! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Much love for you!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.. sighs**

**one more thing... each chapter switched POV's. last chapter it was Star, this time it's Raven.**

_"Are you alright, Starfire?" The empath whispered, going to the other girl's side and sitting next to her. Her eyes were all Starfire could see, but she noticed something within them she'd never seen before. Compassion. Concern. And something else..._

**Chapter 2: Sleep**

Starfire looked at Raven curiously, and had opened her mouth to speak when Raven blurted out, "He didn't hurt you did he!" Starfire merely shook her head, and Raven sighed to herself in relief. "Alright then," she made her voice as emotionless as possible. She didn't want to break something, "I'll go now." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" She heard Starfire call out. She stopped and turned her head back to face the other girl.

"Yes, Starfire?"

"P-please.. dd-o not leave me...I am.. afraid.."

"Alright, Starfire, I'll stay. Only to make sure he doesn't come back." A small crack appeared in the lamp on Starfire's bedside table as Raven lay down on the ground near Starfire's door. The floor, even with carpet on it, was cold and hard. _Great, now I'll have back problems too_, Raven thought to herself. Almost as though she could sense the other girl's discomfort.

"Friend-Raven? You could...ummm... sleep with me... in my bed...if you like." The crack in the lamp widened.

"Are you sure, Starfire?"

"Oh yes, friend-Raven! It is a large bed. We shall both fit."

"Yeah..." The empath lifted herself from the floor and quietly padded over to the bed. She sat back down next to starfire, noticing the tamarainian girl hadn't decided to change. She accepted the pink covers Starfire offered to her and slipped underthem, leaving her cloak on and her hood up. "Thank you, Starfire," she monotoned, the lamp cracking just a bit mar.

"I welcome you, friend-Raven, and I thank you for saving me from...Robin." At the sad tone in the girls' voice, Raven rolled over and looked at Starfire who was sitting up next to her. "Tell me, why did he do that?"

"Starfire," Raven began, sitting up and placing a hand on her /friend/'s shoulder, "that wasn't the Robin we know. I believe he's being controlled or it's an imposter. He was harder to read than usual, so I didn't get much." _Not to mention I wan't worried about why he was doing it._

"Oh..." Starfire looked down at her pink covers and Raven saw tears forming in her eyes.

"You're safe, now, Starfire. He can't hurt you," the empath said, a bit of emotion slipping into her words, "not while I'm here."

"I thank you, friend-Raven." Starfire's gaze went to her teammate. Raven managed a small comforting smile for her.

"I'm sure you'd do the same for me." _Just not for the same reason,_ a nasty voice in her head said. She stifled the voice.

"Yes, of course I would!" The most adorable, in Raven's opinion, look of concerned graced Starfire's features.She did NOT just think another girl was adorable, did she? "He hasn't...has he?" Raven shook her head in response.

"No, Starfire. I wouldn't let him in my room normally, much less if he didn't seem like Robin. Mentally, I mean." Starfire looked relieved. "Go to sleep, Starfire."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" The question caught the empath off-guard.

"Err.. of course, Starfire, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh good. I was merely curious."

"Err..right, well..I'll..I'll be here.." God she better get her stuttering under control! Why was she stuttering anyways! Starfire settled down next to her, curling up into a ball and cuddling the covers. Before she closed her eyes, a small frown crossed her face.

"Surely, you must be quite warm in that." She glanced at Raven's cloak.

"Yes."

"Then why not remove it?" _Sure, why not. _Raven felt like a puppy, an obediant one at that, as she lowered the hood, unfastening the cape, and folded the cloak up. She placed it on the floor directly next to the bed and turned back to face Starfire.

"Better?"

"Now you will not die from too much heat." _Only if my face gets any redder_. The other girl didn't seem to notice Raven's slight blush, though.Raven continued sitting upright, glancing at the red head next to her. The girl was so close, _yet so forbidden_, the nasty voice rang in her ears again. Once more, she blotted it out.

"Now go to sleep Starfire."

"Yes, friend-Raven." Raven felt a pair of arms encirlce her waist and cling to her for a moment in a tight hug. The lamp on Starfire's table exploded, the only light now gone from the room, thankfully hiding Raven's blush.

"Sorry..." Raven muttered.

"It is alright, friend-Raven. You are here, and that is all that is important." Raven's breath caught in her throat, for Starfire's arms hadn't let go of her. _Please, Starfire, don't let go. I need you, want you...love you..._

But one thing caused Raven to stay up through the night, mentally stabbing herself. _Friend-Raven. Friends, nothing more._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please R&R. I hope I get the next chapter up soon, and I promise it WILL be longer then.**


End file.
